


Mom problems with oblivious childern

by Kidkiddo



Series: Daily high school life of Kageyama Tobio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's a bit of a tsundere, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Suga's a little sin, Swearing, Wow look at this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidkiddo/pseuds/Kidkiddo
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is oblivious to Hinata's feelings. The entire team is so done so Suga decides to be a good mom and yet again saves the day.





	Mom problems with oblivious childern

Sugawara loves all his new, first-year kouhais. There’s Hinata the sun, Tsukishima the moon, Yamaguchi the stars, and…. Kabechi, the meteor that wrecks everything and brings chaos. Those four honestly make such a chaotic pair, maybe even more than Noya, Tanaka, Tora, and an always perfect Kiyoko Shimizu.

But back to the point. Sugawara remembers Kageyama’s name, of course, and the dark-haired setter is amazing. In volleyball. In only volleyball and athletics. And memorization, he suppose, but even Hinata is better when it comes to other things. Well, maybe only a few, actually, but that’s not the point. The point is that Sugawara’s dark-haired kouhai is so extremely _bad_ with something called _feelings_ that he was positive that if went up to him and asked him to define it, he’d say something along the lines of ‘that stupid thing you get when things happen or something'. The fact that Hinata, the literal human incarnation of sun and surprisingly tsundere, has a crush (who knows why, honestly) on Kageyama is distressing on Sugawara as the team mom.

In fact, it's started affecting other teammates too. Hinata borderline confessed a few weeks ago, and any human who hasn't been living under a rock their entire life would know someone likes them when they say “I really like you, Yamayama-kun,” after Hinata make a bento for them, but the beyond hopeless Yamayama thinks that Hinata was repaying him for his tosses. He saw Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita faceplam so hard that Noya actually questioned if they’re alright, which they replied with a solemn shake of the head. He knows that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi definitely know, both of them making innuendos every time something very normal happens, and surprisingly it's Yamaguchi who’s making most of them. Sugawara would be lying if he said dirty jokes weren't his main source of entertainment everyday. But Sugawara needed to be a good team mom, so no one needs to know that he definitely has a daddy kink.

As the co-leader of team mom with Iwaizumi from Seijou and Yaku from Nekoma, he has to do something about it. So Sugawara decided to ask Kageyama out for a date. Makes sense, right?

It was easy enough. “Hey, Kageyama? Wanna go somewhere to discuss volleyball?”

“Okay, when?”

“After Ukai’s, gotta save Daichi’s broke ass from buying all those steamed buns.” Daichi gives Sugawara a glare, and he mirrors it.

Kageyama smiles a little.“Okay!”  

Easy-peasy.

So after Sugawara barely manages to save Daichi’s pathetic little ass (actually his ass is rather nice, in Sugawara’s opinion, and Suga has no complaints saving it, but no one needs to know about that), he walks alongside the taller boy. Sad, really, that 3 out of the 4 first years are taller than him. All of them are above 180cm, for heaven’s sake, and Sugawara wonders what's gone wrong, because he is above the average height for Japanese men, yes, but it seemed like he was way, way below average when he’s on the court. Maybe that's why he feels a certain sense of security with liberos. Except Noya, of course, he’s great in volleyball but if Sugawara ever hanged out with him his life would be cut by tenfold.

“So, Kageyama,” he starts. “What do you think about your teammates at Karasuno?” He decides to start of casually, easing him in the actual questions later.

“I like them. Some of them are annoying, but they’re generally fine.” He takes a slurp from his strawberry milk, and Sugawara distinctly wonders if drinking so much milk like Kageyama will make him taller too. Didn't this character in an anime become the tallest in his class by drinking strawberry milk in class everyday?

Nevertheless, he did not allow himself to become distracted by thoughts of milk, and proceeded. “Hmm. You and Hinata are close, right? What do you think of him?”

“Annoying. Loud. Yachi once described being with him like being under direct sunlight for hours, and honestly she's not wrong when he gets hyped up. Got good jumping skills though.”

“Um, how ‘bout the more personal stuff, that includes feelings? Maybe the more positive ones?” So subtle, Sugawara, so subtle.

“Feelings?” He furrowed his eyebrows at his milk. “I don't know. I guess I don't feel anything with Hinata? Well, maybe sometimes this weird thing in my chest and my legs feel like it's gonna- oh my god, Suga-san, I have some disease, do I?” He looks at Sugawara, eyes wide. “Did Hinata give it to me? Or does Hinata have it and it’s like smoking, where the people near you gets affected too? How is still able to jump so high, then?”

Sugawara was this close to smacking some sense his oblivious son, but he channeled his internal bad mom away and replaced it with the angelic mom. Tried his best, anyway. “You both have the disease. It's called useless mutual pining.”

Kageyama thinks to himself. “Oh, I see. UMP, short for useless mutual pining. How is it caused and how do you cure it?”

 _No do NOT defenestrate him or chuck him off a cliff Sugamama no stop STOP._ His smile was more like a grimace when he replied. “Ah, um, that isn't a real disease, Kageyama. It's actually just feelings you have. See, when you like somebody…” he trails off, not sure how to continue. Will he get the hint?

“Oh, thank god we don't have a disease. So, it's just because I like him? He’s annoying, but he's more or less a good person and teammate, so I don't mind. But I don't get them when I'm with you, Suga-san.” Of course he didn't get it. The bar was way too high. “And you're less annoying than Hinata and probably a better person and teammate.” That wasn't exactly correct, as Sugawara was the kinkiest and the most sinful person he knows, but he can believe whatever he wants to believe.

“Well, have you ever considered that the feelings are, maybe, different? Maybe more towards the romantic side?” If this was still setting it too high he will flip shit. “For example, what do you want to do with him?”

Of course, R-rated responses choruses through Sugawara, but again, he gotta keep the sin to a minimum with his most innocent son.

“What to do with him? Challenge him and win. Beat him with video games.”

“Er, more-”

“Put my lips against his. Make him carry me around so I don't have to walk. That would be fun, yes.”

One of them weren't like the others. _Holy shit this is happening guys stay calm just stay fucking calm_ “Well then. You want to kiss him?” He asked as nonchalant as possible.

“Yes. I saw Noya and Asahi do it in the storage room last time, and it seemed fun. Friends seem to do it a lot, and I want to try it.”

 _Okay, that's some progress,_ thought Sugawara. Now he just has to tell him that wanting to shove your tongue down someone’s throat is not exactly the most platonic.

“So, Kageyama, you do know that friends usually don't make out with each other all the time, right?”

“They don't?”

“It's more with somebody you, like, romantically. Someone you love romantically.”

“Oh.” Kageyama seemed to come to a conclusion in the next 2 minutes, and his face turned as pink as the milk he just finished. “Oh.” The triumph Sugawara felt was indescribable.

“So, do I have to, er, do it with him?”

 _Well, it’d be hot, but_ “No, you don't have you if one of you don't want to. Only do it when both of you guys want to. If only one of you want to, it’s called rape. If both on you guys don't want to but you still do it with a free will, it's called stupidity and regrets. Only when it's consensual that's it's sex. Make sure you know how to do it first and use protection. I'll get you the materials if you want, tell you how to do it safely-”

“Suga-san-”

“No, Kageyama, this is important, you gotta be safe-”

“We don't even know if Hinata like me that way or not.”

“Oh." He wasn't concerned at all, but Suga thinks that Kageyama should find out himself. "But it's still important. If you want the information later, that's fine, but you gotta know it.”

“Okay. Thanks, Suga-san. You've been a great help.”

Pride blooms in his chest. “Ask him soon!” He better ask him soon.

* * *

 

He didn't ask him soon. In fact, it's gotten worse. Instead of just mutual pining, sexual tension was also added into the equation, and the distress even showed on Asahi’s face. _Just fuck already,_ Yamaguchi and Tsukishima (and Sugawara himself but shhh) thinks, but the endless cycle of eye-fucking continues until once again the great Sugamama takes action.

“Kageyama! I need to talk to you! Senpai and Vice-Captain orders!” Kageyama walks over, a holding a blue milk container, this time original instead of strawberry flavour.

“What's wrong, Suga-san?” he asks.

“Why didn't you ask him yet?”

“I will.”

“You said that 3 weeks ago. You need to do it Kageyama. It's distracting you and Hinata too much.” And the rest of the team. 

“After practice?”

“I'm counting you on that. I'm taking you out to celebrate after if you get the boy.”  Kageyama nodded nervously, and flinched when Hinata touches him while preparing to serve. It goes way out of bounds.

Time, please trickle a little faster, just until the end of practice, c’mon now. He never thought hearing the word ‘dismissed’ could ever be so blissful.

Hinata and Kageyama, when changing, have always been the fastest. Today, Suga made sure to slow everyone down. Well, not really, since everyone seemed to get the look Sugawara gave them. Most of them spends a ridiculous amount of time talking and Ennoshita started giving a math lesson at some point. Tsukishima started polishing his glasses to the point they could become mirrors and Yamaguchi amused himself by corrupting his best friend’s phone.

Sugawara walks out.

“Hinata, I like you. That way,” Sugawara heard Kageyama say.

“What way?”

“That way.”

“?????”

“The romantic way.”

Hinata explodes. “W-what?”

“I mean like, I want to kiss you, and do it not now but in the future, and be with you, and play volleyball with you.”

Awkward silence lasted for a moment. “B-b-ba-Baka!” Hinata said with extraordinary resemblance to a character of Shojo anime, and runs away. Sugawara tried to stifle his laugh.

“Hinata! Come back, I gotta talk to you!” Hinata reluctantly walked back towards Sugawara. “Get in the change room.” He does. Sugawara then looks at Kageyama pointly. “You too.”

Of course, Hinata makes a futile attempt to escape, but lamppost Saltyshima comes in and blocks the door. Before Hinata attempted to recklessly headbutt him, Sugawara clapped his hands and announced, “Alright, everybody! Hinata Shouyou here is on court!” All eyes are on the boy now.

“Hinata Shouyou, what is that you truly want of Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asks. The little boy shakes his head and clamps his mouth shut.

“What is that you truly want?”

He slowly looks up. “Him,” Hinata grumbles slowly. And nobody is surprised. Kageyama looks at Hinata, surprised, and Hinata blushes red. The team just gives little smiles.

“Okay, ladi yadda yah, you may now fuck, I have a show at 7:30 and I ain't missing it,” Tsukishima interjects.  

“No, not yet, Tsukki, they need the talk.” Sugawara smiles angelically.

And that's how they spend the next 30 minutes talking about how to operate a dick, and at one point somebody volunteering to do a visual presentation, which everyone turned down.   


**Author's Note:**

> Suga, at the end, is a good mom.  
> Though his offer with Daichi may be more for personal benefits ;)  
> And Karma from Assassination Classroom makes a brief appearance.


End file.
